


Animal Attraction

by EvilPeaches



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPeaches/pseuds/EvilPeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko sees they way they look at each other…and he knows he can’t compete with it. The morons are drawn to each other, but they are too stupid to know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Alright all, honestly I can't believe this turned out so long. Originally it started out as a simple 'Kuroko and Kagami in tenative relationship, but the attraction is mostly between Aomine and Kagami.' Then it turned into some long huge thing....with a huge long sex scene that I can't even believe I wrote....but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Also note, there is minor Kagami/Kuroko in the beginning. It is nothing serious except that it is sort of sad, seeing as their relationship isn't working. As much as I love KagaKuro, I love AoKaga that much more, which sort of takes over the entire fic :)
> 
> **Warnings:** There is EXTREME EXPLICIT SEX in here. Like almost 3,000 words of it. If you are too young...please don't scar yourself. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** No, I don't not on any of these characters!

It has been on Kuroko’s mind for days.

_Aomine, of all people, informs him that something is missing from Kuroko’s relationship with Kagami.  “I don’t know, Testu, aren’t you supposed to be like, all over each other or something? Like, you see each other, you’re alone and you gotta have him? You’ve been ‘seeing’ each other for only two months; you shouldn’t be bored yet, right?”_

_Kuroko shrugs it off. “I guess our relationship isn’t like that then. I care about Kagami-kun, but I don’t need to jump him.”_

_Aomine looks at Kuroko like he is insane. “Are you sure you guys aren’t taking your ‘close friends’ thing too far then?”_

_Kuroko isn’t sure he likes what his friend is implying. “Is Aomine-kun suggesting that Kagami-kun and I are just friends pretending to be more?”_

_Aomine doesn’t answer because he is already uncomfortable with the whole conversation as it is. Kuroko gives him a pointed stare until Aomine blusters forward with, “Look, I’m not into guys, Testu, I don’t know how that shit works.”_

Kagami sets the eggs down in front of Kuroko with a clatter before joining him at the table, causing Kuroko to jolt out of his thoughts. “Thank you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says softly despite his stomach growling impatiently.

Kagami grins, an expression that lights up his face, saying, “Hah, no problem. You would be in big trouble if I didn’t cook you breakfast every time you stay over.”

Kuroko chews his food thoughtfully. “Why is that?”

Kagami barks out laughing around the food in his mouth, which is a rather gross habit, but Kuroko doesn’t overly mind. “Kuroko, I feel like you have no idea what most dudes are like. I could be the guy that stays in bed until eleven and when I get up I expect my food to be already made for me. Which means I would expect you to be up making me breakfast.”

“Well, it is a good thing you aren’t like that, right? I can’t cook like you.”

“Damn straight. You are _so_ lucky to have me,” Kagami says, a gloating note in his voice.

Kuroko doesn’t really want to tell Kagami how amazing his cooking skills are simply because Kagami will get even more puffed up about it. They continue their normal breakfast banter until Kagami’s cell phone ringtone begins to blast shrilly from the bedroom. Kagami looks sheepish over the interruption, “Hey, I gotta get that, be right back.”

He kisses Kuroko sweetly on the cheek before he leaves the room, practically racing to reach the phone in time before it goes to voice mail. Kuroko vaguely hears Kagami answer the phone, his voice rising in volume to a tone he doesn’t use when speaking to his boyfriend. “Ugh, dude, what do you _want_!? Bothering me at this time…so obnoxious.”

Kuroko stares down at his half eaten meal with a slightly defeated look. “Who is it, Kagami-kun?”

Except he doesn’t even need an answer because he knows it’s the only other person that Kagami spends most of his time with, even if it is only to play basketball.

_Aomine gives Kuroko a crooked smile, patting him lightly on the head. “I don’t know, Tetsu, maybe I’m crazy. Maybe you don’t have to worry at all.”_

* * *

* * *

When Kagami gets off the phone and returns to the kitchen, he is moving around with an energy that he didn’t have fifteen minutes ago. He is a whirlwind of motion, clearing away the dishes and cleaning off the table before racing into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The implications gnaw away at the front of Kuroko’s mind, but he tries not to focus on them. He politely asks, “Are you and Aomine hitting the courts today?”

Kagami spits toothpaste into the sink before looking over at his boyfriend, grinning openly. He gives Kuroko thumbs up and says, “Yeah, we are going to shoot some hoops and do some one on one. Did you want to come with?”

Kuroko pulls a new shirt on over his head, simply replying with a yes. Kagami always invites Kuroko along just because he finds it awkward that Kuroko’s best friend is always calling _him_ to play basketball and he doesn’t want Kuroko to feel weird about it. Kuroko doesn’t always come with, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

They arrive at the courts together, Kagami ruffling Kuroko’s hair fondly as they wait for the ever late Aomine to appear. After it becomes clear that Aomine is going to be more than five minutes late, they play basketball together to pass time. Kuroko takes the time to enjoy his own one on one court time with Kagami since it is something that rarely ever happens. It’s not like they don’t like to play against each other, it is just that it is slightly awkward since Kuroko’s dribbling skills aren’t any match for Kagami, despite having his vanishing drive. Kagami simply turns and catches up or jumps like a spring toy to puppy guard the basket. It’s all fun and games, but eventually it can get tiring and Kuroko uses the same skills over and over again so eventually they just stop working on Kagami.

Kuroko tries, he really does, but he knows Kagami needs something more on the court. That knowledge hurts slightly, but Kagami assures him that he prefers playing with Kuroko as a teammate, not as an opponent. Aomine is the other side of that coin, of course.

Aomine is ever changing, as is Kagami, so their one on one battles are never alike. If there is one thing that Kuroko envies Aomine for, it is the fact that Aomine’s basketball keeps Kagami entertained for _hours_. In fact, Aomine can hold Kagami’s mind hostage for days if he beats Kagami in a one on one match, which in turn drives Kagami to try and figure out how he can improve for their next match. “Oi, Tetsu, Kagami didn’t mention you would be coming. What’s up?”

Kuroko stops mid shot and turns to see Aomine striding lazily onto the court, towel thrown over his shoulder and water bottle in hand. “I thought I would come keep Kagami company until you got here since you never show up on time,” Kuroko says in a strained voice as Aomine pulls him into a too-tight bear hug.

“Yeah, yeah, it can’t be helped, I can never decide what shoes to wear,” Aomine complains, waving his hand absently as he pulls away from Kuroko.

Kagami snorts loudly. “Oh yes, we can see your life is so hard, Ahomine. ‘Oh no, what should I wear? The black shoes, the black shoes, oooor the black shoes _?_ ’”

Aomine turns and gives his rival _the look_. “You shut up, Bakagami. Just wait till we get started, you will be kissing my feet with hero worship.”

“IN YOUR DREAMS!”

Kuroko covers up a wince. “Ah, Kagami-kun, you shout too loud.”

Kagami shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry about that, Kuroko. This guy, he just gets me going, you know?”

Kuroko watches warily as Aomine stomps over to Kagami and shoulders into him bodily, causing Kagami’s attention to shift immediately back to him. Kuroko would be crazy to think it wasn’t Aomine’s way of asking for attention. Aomine may as well have held up a huge sign with the words ‘stop talking to Tetsu and talk to me!’

Aomine just couldn’t handle being out of the spotlight in any instance. Kuroko began to notice it awhile ago and it never failed to occur with astounding accuracy. If Kuroko was having a ‘moment’ with Kagami, even for five minutes, Aomine would get all bothersome and do something to agitate Kagami, like call him a homo moron. At first, it wasn’t a big deal, but then Kuroko began to see that it wasn’t as harmless as he had originally thought since Aomine only did what he did to get Kagami’s attention back on him.

Kuroko was brought out of his thoughts when the other pair’s loud voices came to his attention.

“…can’t keep it in your pants, can you? No self control.”

“Oh please, if you saw the boobs on that bitch, you wouldn’t be saying that.”

“You are such an unbelievable idiot, I’m dating a guy, I’m pretty sure I lean more towards dick than boobs.”

Kuroko takes a sip from Aomine’s water as he sits and watches the duo argue while they play. Everyone would say ‘stop flirting’ to Aomine and Kagami, but Kuroko won’t because he is pretty sure that really _is_ what they are doing.

Aomine stops dribbling and holds the ball, sneering at Kagami, his eyes only on him. He reaches down and grabs his crotch obscenely, taunting, “Come get it then.”

Kuroko sees Kagami stiffen, but Kagami covers it up quickly, laughing, “You couldn’t handle me, bastard.”

Then he darts forward and knocks the ball out of Aomine’s grasp, racing towards the basket, strong legs preparing for a slam dunk. Aomine shouts furiously and chases after him. Kuroko watches in detached interest as Aomine clearly sets Kagami up for a charging foul, causing Kagami to completely miss the basket. Aomine’s white teeth flash brilliantly in a triumphant grin and he blazes down the court, completely blowing past Kagami to score.

Kagami all but pulls his own hair in frustration as he gets the ball back, trying to figure out his next attack. He pulls some moves on Aomine that make Kuroko proud and once again, just as he is getting down to Aomine’s basket, Aomine steps on Kagami’s foot hard and shoulders him enough to knock him off his feet. Kagami loses the ball and stands up with his fists clenched, practically on fire with dark energy. “You’re playing like a dirty fucking twat!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. You are so stupid you fell all by yourself,” Aomine says mockingly, his hand on one hip.

“You are such a liar! Foul play!” Kagami shouts, body bombing Aomine to the floor.

They land with a loud _oomphf_ and tussle violently, kicking, punching…and biting? Kuroko sighs because he knows he has just been completely forgotten. It is beginning to irritate him immensely. He watches with eyes that narrow further by the second as he sees Aomine begin to get the upper hand, twisting his body so that Kagami is flipped underneath him.

Their bodies are completely lined up and their eyes are filled with each other. They stop struggling if only for a moment as Kagami breathes heavily, his red eyes wide and open for the young man on top of him. Aomine’s blue eyes are inscrutable from Kuroko’s angle, but he knows the expression there must be intense. Kuroko stands up and leaves because he just doesn’t care to watch anymore.

As bothered as he is, he can’t hate his former light, his best friend from middle school. The worst part about it is that Aomine doesn’t even know he is stepping on anyone’s toes. He doesn’t know because he doesn’t have the capacity to see beyond his own selfish wants and Kuroko can’t blame him because that is how Aomine has always been; selfish.

The problem is, Kuroko sees what Aomine and Kagami can’t, because they are always too busy name calling and wrestling, which of course is their idea of fun. He sees the way they look at each other; he’s been seeing it for some time now. And he doesn’t like what it means.

It makes him wonder if Kagami is in a relationship with the wrong person.

* * *

 

* * *

 

_He’s seen it before, it happens all the time. It didn’t use to bother him because they weren’t dating; they had no label to their relationship except ‘best friends’. Kuroko has always known that there was something different about Kagami and Aomine’s tentative friendship, if it could even be called that. He remembers the times they would all go out to eat and Aomine would sit across from Kagami._

_Oh, how those two would look at each other when they ‘talked’ (*cough*argued*cough*). It was like watching lightening strike between two people, uncontrollable and fiery._

_Or all the times they wrestled at Kagami’s place while Kuroko calmly made sure no one actually got hurt. Even board games found a way to incite violence between them. The thing was, they enjoyed those moments together, Kagami thrived on the competition and Aomine lived for the thrill of seeing how far he could push Kagami._

_Kuroko never really minded back then because both were his friends. That was it. It wasn’t until after he and Kagami started dating that the little things he never noticed before started to bother him, like the nights Kagami would come back smelling of Aomine’s cologne._

_He barely even remembers why he and Kagami started seeing each other. They kissed by accident once. Then Kagami got all emotional about it, as he tended to do. It was his nature. Kuroko thinks that perhaps he just got swept away with the flow of Kagami’s feelings. Plus, Kagami wasn’t even sure how he felt about Kuroko, only that he cared about his friend and he didn’t know how to express those feelings._

_How it spiraled into a ‘relationship’ is just silly after all. Kuroko doesn’t even understand why he gets these unsettling feelings. Perhaps because of a sense of duty, perhaps because technically Kagami is supposed to be his now? None of this seems right to Kuroko._

_Perhaps Aomine is right…perhaps they have taken close friends to something more when they really shouldn't have.  
_

* * *

 

* * *

 

Kagami comes home late that night and Kuroko is already in a foul mood as it is. Kuroko doesn’t acknowledge Kagami as he walks in and only speaks to him when Kagami throws himself down on the couch beside him, reeking of sweat. Kuroko leans away from Kagami, saying thinly, “Kagami! Please shower, you have some serious gym stank going on. I can’t stand that smell.”

Kagami chuckles, trying to stick Kuroko’s head under his rank armpit. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it!”

Kuroko tolerates the horseplay for a few moments before getting irritated further. He pushes Kagami away, nearly gagging at the smell. “Get off! What have you been doing all night? You missed dinner.”

The red head looks hurt by Kuroko’s brutal rejection of his version of fun and games. Stiffly he gets off of the couch and rubs the back of his neck, not looking at Kuroko. “I, uh, well after our one on one Aomine bet me that I couldn’t keep up with him on an eight mile run; I couldn’t let that stand, so I ran with him. Then I was starving so I went to get burgers with him.”

Kuroko gives him a blank look. “I was hoping you would at least eat dinner with me after being gone all day.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Just shower, Kagami, you smell awful.”

Dejected, Kagami retreats to the shower and Kuroko rubs his eyes tiredly. He is beginning to feel like everything is spiraling out of his control and he can do nothing to stop it. He flicks off the tv and retreats to Kagami’s bedroom, getting ready for bed.

Kagami isn’t in the shower long, he isn’t known for wasting water, that is for sure and when he creeps back into bed, he spoons behind Kuroko naked, his hair still wet and his erection hot and heavy between his ass cheeks. “Hey, sorry about today,” Kagami breathes into Kuroko’s ear, his breath giving Kuroko shivers.

Kuroko doesn’t move as Kagami kisses a line down Kuroko’s spine, nipping and licking as he goes. Kuroko sighs in annoyance, despite enjoying Kagami’s lips on his body. “I’m still angry at you,” he utters softly.

Kagami chuckles softly and reaches around to stroke Kuroko up and down the way he likes it, saying, “So?”

Kuroko slaps Kagami’s hand away. “So? I don’t feel like…doing anything with you, don’t you understand why?”

Kagami’s erection is beginning to flag and Kuroko doesn’t care because Kagami doesn’t even have the faintest idea of what is wrong, that much is clear. Kagami tries to pull Kuroko closer, being huge on affection as he is, but Kuroko isn’t having any of it. Kagami sighs in frustration and backs off. “Seriously, what is up with you lately, Kuroko? You have been acting weird.”

“Kagami-kun, do you like someone other than me?”

Kagami flinches at Kuroko’s words as if physically struck and panic settles over his features. He looks away from Kuroko and gets off the bed, leaving the bedroom. Kuroko hears Kagami lay down on the couch in the other room. Kagami doesn’t come back to the bed. It is just as well, because Kuroko doesn’t want to be near him tonight.

He feels like he is losing his best friend and he doesn’t know why.

* * *

 

* * *

 

The next morning he decides to put an end to the ridiculous thing they call a relationship. And why not? Kuroko can only see that his friendship with Kagami has become worse because of it. They had been better off before when they were just friends. He’s not going to let the friendship they had get destroyed by this insanity.

“Kagami-kun, I think we need to take a break,” Kuroko says flatly, not sugarcoating his words.

Kagami quirks an eyebrow in the way that Kuroko has always found charming. He laughs uncertainly, saying, “What, from cleaning? You aren’t tired are you?”

Kuroko almost loses his nerve because he is afraid to see the look on Kagami’s face after he says it. The problem is Kuroko doesn’t know what he is more afraid of; seeing Kagami’s face fall in disappointment or seeing no emotion at all. He slightly hopes Kagami isn’t too hurt so that they can still be friends later. “No, Kagami, I meant a break from our relationship.”

Shock sweeps across Kagami’s face like a flash flood. “Wha…what are you saying, Kuroko? I don’t understand.”

“You know exactly what I am saying, Kagami. I need some time to think about our relationship and I need some time away from…just us,” Kuroko isn’t good at these things, but he is pretty sure this is the best way to handle it.

Kagami isn’t the type of man to cry, so Kuroko isn’t surprised when Kagami simply gives him that heartbreaking look that burns more than any tears ever could. The red head is stammering, at a loss for words. “Where is this coming from? I…I thought you were happy. You know I care about you, right?!”

Kuroko refrains from flinching as Kagami’s voice rises in pitch. “I know you care about me, but you don’t _want_ me.”

_Not like you want him. Even if you don’t know it._

Kagami splutters in confusion and Kuroko turns to leave, running away from the damage he left behind. The door shuts behind him with finality. He’ll call Kagami in a few days when he has cooled down. Maybe they can get together with the team and play some three on three or something.

Things can go back to normal. Everything will get better.

Kagami just doesn’t know it yet.

Besides, it isn’t like Aomine is going to leave him alone anytime soon. Kuroko knows that with confidence.

* * *

 

* * *

 

A day later the sound of his ringtone wakes Kagami up from his moping in bed. “Yeah?” He answers tiredly.

“Oi, Bakagami, wanna meet me at the courts today? I’m in the mood to destroy you.”

Kagami passes a hand over his eyes and rolls over to hug a pillow closer to his body. He is not in the mood to be woken up by Aomine at this hour in the morning. “I’m not feeling up to it. Find someone else to play with,” Kagami growls weakly, his situation with Kuroko still in his mind.

There is a pause on the other side of the phone. It goes so quiet that Kagami is almost convinced that Aomine hung up on him. Then, of course, Aomine opens his big sneering mouth and chases all of those thoughts away. “What shit are you even saying, Bakagami? So you and Kuroko aren’t boneing this week, so what? Are you some kind of a woman that you can’t get out your ass out of bed and verse me? Tch, weak, guess you aren’t worth my time.”

Any depression that Kagami is feeling evaporates as irritation and competition surge through his veins. Kagami throws his pillows on the floor, snarling into mouthpiece of the phone, “Hey asshole, I’m not weak. You better be ready by twelve because I’m going to wipe the floor with your face! Get ready to weep, Ahomine!”

“Is that so? We will see about that, idiot,” Aomine replies, his voice amused and dangerous all at once.

Kagami can imagine the grin on Aomine’s face just from hearing his smug voice. Somehow, it makes him feel a little better.  He vaults out of bed with renewed energy, energy that got emotionally sucked out of him the day before. He rationalizes that Kuroko will get over whatever is bothering him soon enough, but for now he can at least work on his basketball skills.

* * *

 

* * *

 

The sun is setting when they finish, playfully punching each other in the ribs.

“Hey, can I come over and use your shower? I feel disgusting,” Aomine whines, looking at his sweaty clothing distastefully.

Kagami finishes throwing his basketball shoes in his athletic bag and throws on a pair of flip flops, sighing in relief as his feet air out. He stands up and waits for Aomine to get his stuff together before telling him, “Yeah, it’s cool, but then you go! I don’t need your obnoxious self defiling my apartment.”

“Tch, you defile your own apartment, idiot.”

“Um, how?”

“You just do!”

They bicker the entire way back to Kagami’s apartment.

“Oi, this is a nice place, for a douche bag, anyway,” Aomine proclaims, kicking his shoes off sloppily.

Kagami rolls his eyes, picking up Aomine’s shoes and placing them neatly by the door. “The shower is in my bedroom, over there.”

“Thanks, man.”

Kagami begins cooking dinner to the sound of the shower running and he almost forgets that it isn’t Kuroko that he’s cooking for, but his reviled arch rival. The idea of cooking for Aomine is rather horrifying, but Kagami’s own grumbling stomach wins the argument with his mind. Kagami sits and waits for the rice to be done and begins to realize that Aomine is still in the shower. Muttering furiously about the water bill, Kagami walks into his bedroom and knocks on the bathroom door, shouting, “What is taking you so long? Do you plan to drain the entire water source?”

Kagami almost punches a hole through the door when he hears an exaggerated moan come from the shower.

“I’m jerking off in here, just wait, Bakagami.”

“WHAT? THE FUCK YOU ARE.”

He hears Aomine laugh through the heavy spray of water. Kagami raises his fist, ready to knock more obnoxiously, but then he hears the kitchen timer go off and races back to the kitchen to make sure nothing has burned. He will kick Ahomine’s ass later.

When Aomine finally emerges from Kagami bedroom, he looks clean and refreshed, unlike Kagami who is still in a dire need of a shower himself. Aomine stretches his arms over his head and yawns loudly. “I took a pair of your shorts, hope you don’t mind, mine were still nast.”

At Kagami’s disgruntled look, Aomine grits out, “I didn’t jack off in your shower. It was a joke, moron.”

Kagami snorts. He doesn’t want to think about Aomine jerking off. Ever. Right? “Yeah, whatever. I made dinner, sit down and eat it because I’m never going to feed you again.”

“So mean…..Mmm, hey this is good. Satsuki can’t cook for shit. I should come over more often.”

Kagami watches his guest dig in and can’t help but notice that Aomine is a slob even when he eats; even worse than Kagami himself. The entire time Aomine stuffs his face he complains, whines and harasses Kagami in every way imaginable. Kagami can’t remember the last time he enjoyed eating this much. Afterwards, Aomine retreats to the couch and turns on the television flipping through the movie channels while Kagami cleans up the mess in the kitchen.

As Kagami washes the dishes, he glances over his shoulder to see what his guest is doing, seeing Aomine completely relaxed with his arms spread out across the back of the couch, legs spread wide as he stares at whatever he is watching. It doesn’t look like he plans on leaving any time soon. Kagami rolls his eyes and joins him on the couch, letting himself unwind as he watches the mindless cartoon on the screen.

Aomine is quiet for once and Kagami is surprised since he is always used to the obnoxious side of his rival. Kagami studies Aomine’s face and realizes that he is actually pretty handsome for an asshole. Not that Kagami is in to him or anything, but he can admire a good looking guy, right? Aomine catches him staring and winks, saying, “I’m told that my natural good looks increase tenfold when I’m not talking.”

“Whoever said that would be right,” Kagami replies.

He likes how Aomine doesn’t realize it is an insult.

Halfway through the show, it starts storming outside. Aomine looks out the window and sinks into the couch further, wrapping a blanket around his body. His leg brushes against Kagami’s and he almost swears that he can feel the heat of Kagami’s body straight through his clothes. “Oi, it’s raining. How am I supposed to get home now?”

“Oh, I don’t know, walk home?”

“Hell no. I could drown or something. Can I stay here? My shoes will get ruined in a downpour like this!”

“You are so un-fucking-believable. Really. You are.”

What’s more unbelievable is that Kagami finds himself in bed with Aomine three hours later because the storm decided to not let up. They crawl into bed and rest back to back because there isn’t enough room for both of them to have their own sides without touching. Kagami is beyond uncomfortable because this is the last person on earth he wants to share a bed with. Clearly, Aomine is feeling the same since he can’t lie freaking still, tossing around and sighing constantly. Finally the silence is broken when Aomine says petulantly, “I’m not gay for you, so don’t go grabbing my balls or some shit in the middle of the night, got it?”

Offended, Kagami mutters, “This isn’t _Brokeback Mountain_ , jerk wad. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Just checking.”

It takes hours for Kagami to fall asleep. He tells himself it is just because Aomine shifts in his sleep too much, but in reality Kagami feels like his skin is burning every time Aomine accidently brushes against him. He is burning with some form of over awareness and all he can think about is the person beside him. It is a relief when Aomine stops shifting and there is just an inch between their bodies. Kagami is still hyper aware of that small space between them, but it is far enough to help him succumb to exhaustion.

He wakes up some hours later in a warm cocoon and a heavy arm around him. Kagami rationalizes that the skin color is too tan and Kuroko would never wrap his arm around Kagami in bed since Kuroko isn’t exactly affectionate, so clearly…yeah…oh right. Aomine slept over. Kagami can feel Aomine’s hard chest completely pressed against his back and Kagami’s heart starts racing for a reason completely unknown. He pretends to be asleep because he doesn’t want Aomine to wake up and blame Kagami for the entanglement they are currently in. He simply lies there and listens to Aomine’s deep breathing, occasionally feeling his lips touch the back of his neck. Every time that happens, Kagami swears he feels electricity run through his body.

It feels like ages before Aomine finally mutters something in his sleep. Kagami squeezes his eyes shut and feels Aomine stiffen behind him as he realizes the position he’s been sleeping in. Kagami hears a loud curse behind him and knows Aomine is completely awake. He looks over his shoulder at Aomine, who is sitting up and looking down at Kagami with a horrified expression, his blue eyes wide and expressive. _Why the hell is he blushing,_ Kagami thinks vaguely, _and why is his bed head so hot?_

“Okay, I’m just gonna lay this out there, take it as you will, so it’s out in the open. I have a massive morning wood. Can I use your shower?”

Kagami’s mouth drops open because this is just absurd. His eyes automatically drop down to his bedmates crotch, _oh wow,_ and he says, “Did you just say what I thought you said? Are you for real? No fucking way!”

Aomine just groans and rolls over, burying his face in a pillow. “So mean….” He whines, although it is muffled.

Kagami is still staring at Aomine’s naked back when he realizes he has the same problem, except the sight of Aomine’s issue is the reason Kagami has one. “I, uh, I’ll leave you to your problem,” Kagami says uncomfortably, heading into his bathroom.

Just as he shuts the door behind him, he has a revelation. Mortified, Kagami opens the door again and shouts out, “Don’t you fucking dare jack it on my bed, pervert!”

There is only a groan of pain from the bed in response.

Kagami retreats to the shower and turns the spray on as cold as he can, but it isn’t helping him. In the end, he touches himself roughly, just as he likes it, and nearly bites his tongue as Aomine’s name claws its way up his throat when he cums.

When he leaves the bathroom, he can barely look Aomine in the eye, but that is alright because Aomine is blabbering on about something he needs to do today so he can’t play basketball later with Kagami. When Aomine finally leaves, Kagami buries his head in his hands and wonders what the hell is wrong with him.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Kagami doesn’t hear from Aomine for a few days, which does actually make Kagami slightly bored since his team isn’t having constant practice this summer break. He practically jumps out of his seat in shock when he gets a knock on his door and it is Aomine, complaining of utter boredom without having Kagami around to make fun of. The blue eyed boy is putting up a convincing front, but Kagami can see a hint of uncertainty in Aomine’s stance.

Kagami isn’t sure what to do, because he has never just hung out with Aomine, at least when it didn’t involve basketball. This is different and he decides he will just let Aomine take the lead since he knows how fussy the idiot is.

Surprisingly it isn’t that awkward. Kagami goes back to surfing the web and Aomine lies out on his bed, flipping through Kagami’s stash of porn mags, sometimes commenting on something he is looking at. “Oi, so why do you have all these awesome mags with women, aren’t you like, totally flaming?”

Kagami briefly glares at him over his last comment. “I do like tits; it just depends on my mood, alright? And no, I’m not ‘flaming’, jeez.”

Aomine looks confused and Kagami tells him to not to hurt himself thinking. Aomine scowls resentfully and returns to looking down at the pictures in front of him, muttering, “Bakagami.”

Kagami is reading through the latest in NBA news when Aomine gets to his guy on guy magazines. Kagami hears a sound from behind him and looks to see the red blush covering Aomine’s face. “What are you looking at?” Aomine snaps with embarrassment.

Kagami comes over to the bed and lets out a laugh, seeing the image of one man penetrating another from behind. Aomine still hasn’t turned the page and Kagami joins him on the bed, elbowing him gently. “Different strokes for different folks, eh, Aomine?”

“I bet you couldn’t make me like it.”

Kagami stares at him in shock, unsure if he just heard correctly. Was that a…challenge? Or…just Aomine talking, because half of what comes out of Aomine’s mouth is garbage anyway. “Um…wait, what?”

Aomine starts at him as if Kagami is an invalid, blushing madly. “You heard me. I bet you couldn’t make me like that gay shit you enjoy so much.”

Kagami decides to take if for what it appears to be. A competition is a competition and he is pretty damn sure he can make Aomine turn into a pile of goo. “Oh yeah, you think so, do you? I bet I can make you cum so hard that you’ll be saying my name long after you blow, I’ll make you see fucking stars.”

Aomine looks more than a little stunned by Kagami’s words, which makes Kagami grin like a shark as he throws the magazine to the floor, pushing Aomine back against the pillows. Aomine, only response is to yelp in shock. Kagami gives Aomine a few seconds to regain control of his brain, just to see if he will opt out in the face of the challenge. However, Aomine does not disappoint, his stern glare daring Kagami to continue on, daring him to back off and pretend nothing even happened.

With a deep breath, Kagami goes straight for the neck without preamble, biting and sucking hard, secretly relishing in the taste of Aomine’s skin. Aomine’s hands come up as if to push him away, but then at the last second he puts them on Kagami’s shoulders, gripping them tightly. Kagami grunts into the soft skin of Aomine’s neck as those strong hands dig in harder, but he loves it, he loves the power those hands have to bruise his skin.

Kagami isn’t expecting much, he actually expects Aomine to pull away at any second, but he is pleasantly surprised when Aomine presses up against him, warm and fiery in ways that Kuroko never was and it sets Kagami on fire with feelings he hasn’t felt before. Kagami pulls away from his rival’s neck for a few breaths, looking into the fierce blue eyes that seem to be drinking Kagami in. “Is this…alright?” Kagami asks questioningly, secretly worried that he’s going to go too far and freak the shit out of his completely straight partner.

Aomine turns even redder. “Shut up. I’m not a girl, I don’t need reassurance.”

And then Kagami almost chokes on his own throat as Aomine pulls him forward roughly, bringing their lips together with a crash of teeth, heat, and saliva. Aomine is an experienced kisser, Kagami can tell that much, but there is an uncertainty in the way that Aomine hesitantly touches his tongue to Kagami’s lips, the way he slowly caresses Kagami’s tongue when Kagami sighs into his mouth. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Aomine mutters softly against Kagami’s lips.

_Neither can I,_ Kagami thinks in a daze.

Kagami groans deeply, pressing Aomine deeper into the bed, unable to resist running his large hand through the soft blue hair in front of him. Kagami relishes in the way that Aomine writhes below him, but Kagami has yet to press his hips against the ones below him. As Aomine continues to dominate Kagami’s mouth, Kagami takes the time to grab one of the hands on his shoulders and drags it down his chest to the bulge in his jeans. “ _Oh, God…”_ Aomine gasps into his mouth, his hand twitching nervously against Kagami’s erection.

Kagami tries not to grin smugly at the reaction, but he grips Aomine’s unsure hand in his once more, pressing it hard against his dick, whispering hoarsely, “Grip it. Touch me how you like to touch yourself.”

A sound makes its way out of Aomine’s throat at those words. Aomine presses his hand harder against Kagami, rubbing it up and down slowly. “I want…” he breathes out.

“What do you want?”

“I want to...touch you. Take your pants off,” Aomine demands, his hot breath bathing Kagami’s neck as he pants.

Aomine’s cock is aching, as Kagami has yet to touch him there. He’s flushing from embarrassment and desire, but at least Kagami is turning just as red. Both of them make quick work of their pants, struggling against each other, _watch it, don’t catch my junk in that zipper!_

Kagami is completely bare and Aomine has stubbornly stayed in his boxers, his eyes fixated on Kagami’s throbbing erection, veined and glistening with precum. “Are you going to stare at it or are you going to do something with it?”

Aomine’s midnight eyes flash up to Kagami’s face. “Fuck you; I’ll do what I want, when I want.”

Kagami snorts, thinking, _why am I fooling around with this guy again?_ But then he looks at the rock hard body in front of him and he decides it really doesn’t matter after all. His cock twitches impatiently so he pushes Aomine onto his back once more, despite the other’s shouted protests and drops his hips against Aomine’s. The sound that comes out of Aomine’s mouth is enough to send a jolt of liquid lust down to Kagami stomach as he grinds his bare erection against Aomine’s.

“Oh fuck, yeah, uh, that’s good,” Aomine groans into the hollow of Kagami’s neck as he licks at the sweat forming there.

Aomine jerks his hips up into Kagami’s, gasping uncontrollably. “It will feel better if you take your boxers off,” Kagami mutters, gripping Aomine’s hips hard.

For a moment, Aomine looks like he is about to protest, but Kagami leans down, moving down Aomine’s body to press open mouth kisses on Aomine’s clothed shaft. All rational thought races out of Aomine’s head as all the blood still there races down south. All he knows now is that he wants to see Kagami’s mouth wrapped around his cock for real, his thoughts becoming nothing but a mess of _ohmyGod_ please _suckmycockpleaseplease_ and of course _amIlosingmymind?_

Kagami sees the surrender in his partner’s eyes and yanks the boxers right off his hips, instantly taking a hold of the base of the cock in front of him, fastening his lips around the purple head, causing Aomine to cry out, hips jerking. Aomine watches as Kagami hollows out his cheeks, sucking hard, feeling the soft caress of his tongue just on the underside of his tip and Aomine lets his hands drift into Kagami’s hair, trying to get further into his oh-so-skilled mouth. “You…you’re fucking good at this,” he says over the slurping sound happening in the vicinity of his crotch.

Kagami glides his head up and down slowly, then faster, setting up a rhythm he can tell that Aomine is thoroughly enjoying. However, when the salty taste in his mouth begins to increase, Kagami pulls away, much to Aomine’s dismay. “Wha-get back here, Bakagami!”

Kagami grins like a devil and wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Nah, I don’t feel like making you blow your load yet; how embarrassing would that be for you, huh?”

Aomine, who has returned to rubbing his crotch against Kagami’s, snarls and brutally rolls them over so that Kagami is on his back. Aomine huffs, breathing heavily as if he has just run five miles. “There. I like this change in scenery.”

Kagami crosses his arms behind his head, saying cockily, “What, the ceiling became too boring for you?”

Aomine pointedly ignores the last comment and places a hand over Kagami’s mouth. “I’ll show you embarrassing. I’ll make you blow your load so fast that you will think you are a virgin again.”

“Bring it,” Kagami grumbles through the hand covering his mouth.

Kagami is more than interested in seeing what Aomine will do, but he isn’t expecting Aomine to lick his way down Kagami’s chest, flicking his nipples hard enough to get a reaction, biting love marks on Kagami’s pecs. When Aomine reaches his cock, he briefly looks up at Kagami to give him a challenging glare and then promptly attempts to swallow Kagami’s erection whole.

He isn’t successful with that.

“Easy! Don’t choke yourself,” Kagami blurts out, more concerned than amused.

“Easy for you to say! How am I supposed to do this? It’s not like I go around sucking dick, you know.”

Kagami sighs and grips himself at the base. “Alright, I’ll help you. Don’t worry about anything that my hand is covering, just concentrate on the head.”

Aomine looks at him skeptically, because he wants to be better than Kagami and only sucking half a cock isn’t going to cut it, but he’ll play along for now. He puts his mouth over the large mushroom head and applies some suction before pulling back and licking at it, tasting precum coat his tongue. He raises his eyes and catches sight of Kagami watching him from under lowered lashes and Aomine’s confidence slowly begins to drift away because _Kagami is watching him and what if he messes up?_

Kagami shifts his hips up gently, allowing his cock to brush against Aomine’s lips again. “Stop thinking so hard. Take it slow. Oh _…oh yeah._ Aomine, just keep licking it right there.”

Aomine keeps his lips wrapped around the tip and tongues the slit at the top, watching as Kagami slowly comes undone in front of him. Then he removes Kagami’s hand from around the base and steadily tries to take more into his mouth. He moves his mouth down and then up slowly, trying to go further every time and he isn’t huge fan of the taste, but the look on Kagami’s face is worth it. At some point he chokes himself again and has to pull away, gagging, but Kagami’s voice is smooth and calming. “Hey, take it slow, relax your jaw a little. Play with my balls, I like that.”

Aomine is convinced he might be in the _Twilight Zone_ because Kagami Taiga’s voice is certainly not that hot and he doesn’t say dirty things like that either. Kagami, on the other hand, is about to blow because even thought Aomine is inexperienced, Kagami loves his mouth and his face more than skill. The fact that Aomine is trying so hard is arousing enough.

Taking Kagami’s advice, Aomine tries to relax and goes back downtown, slurping and sucking up and down slowly, trying to get a flow he is comfortable with. Kagami feels his orgasm building, the tightness in his balls becoming almost unbearable. It is taking all his will power to not thrust up in Aomine’s mouth, because he knows that will gag him out for sure and Kagami would rather cum than wait for Aomine to get adjusted again.

“Aomine, fuck, I’m close…just a little more.”

Dark blue eyes look up, meeting Kagami’s lust filled gaze and Aomine makes a soft sound in his throat, a moan that Kagami feels in his dick, sending him over. He spills inside Aomine’s mouth, feeling briefly guilty that he didn’t warn him in case he didn’t want to swallow, but Aomine gulps and pulls away, saliva and cum dripping from his lips.

He looks embarrassed, but Kagami leans forward and kisses him deeply, tasting himself in his rivals mouth. “Dammit, you are so hot it’s not even fair,” Kagami mutters, staring at Aomine’s bruised lips.

Aomine coughs, his cheeks red, and looks pointedly down at his own still hard erection. “So, ugh, you going to take care of me sometime soon? I’m not seeing stars yet, Bakagami.”

Kagami shrugs his shoulders and says, “Nah, too tired.”

Aomine’s eyes almost bug out of their sockets. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Oh shut up, I am too tired, that’s why you are going to do all the work,” Kagami says as he reaches into the drawer next to the bed, searching around.

Aomine still looks confused until Kagami pulls out a small bottle of lube. Even then, he is still confused. “I don’t get it, you aren’t a chick,” he mutters, stroking his own cock to relieve some of the pressure.

Kagami gives him a mocking, wide eyed glance. “No way! I’m not a girl? Why didn’t I ever know that before? No, you idiot, if you are sticking anything in my ass, you are lubing up.”

Aomine’s mouth hangs opening. “I’m sorry, wait. My brain just stopped functioning when you said something about me fucking you in the ass. Can you repeat that?”

Kagami rolls his eyes and tosses Aomine the bottle. Turning around so that he is on his hands and knees, Kagami continues to talk the stunned guy through his next actions. “Put some lube on your fingers and prepare me or you aren’t getting your dick in there.”

There is a long, awkward pause because Aomine’s brain is still flat lining and Kagami groans, saying, “Fine, I’ll do it for you. Why are you such an idiot?”

Aomine can only sit and stare as Kagami lubes his fingers up, spreading his legs out wide, reaching around to slide a finger between his now spread cheeks. His rosy entrance is there and Aomine feels himself getting harder because he can’t believe Kagami is going to let him do this. He gulps saliva down thickly as he watches Kagami’s first finger slide in and out of himself, and then a second and a third. There is a wet squelching sound and Aomine thinks his dick is going to fall off it is getting so rock solid.

Kagami is making some soft sounds himself, rocking back against his own fingers. Part of this is just to make sure Aomine doesn’t tear his ass open, but the other part of him is slightly curious about where is prostate is because he would love to get a finger on it. “Can…can you hurry up?”

“Stop being so impatient,” grumbles Kagami, his cheek against the closest pillow.

He pulls his fingers out and tosses Aomine the lube, listening nervously as the other lubes his cock up behind Kagami. Despite what Aomine may think, Kagami has never had anal and he is slightly scared, but being the one dragging Aomine into all of this, he figures he better take one for the team today.

Large hands settle on his hips as Aomine kneels behind Kagami, staring down at his broad back. His cock is aching and he is more than ready to blow, but he has no idea what he is doing and deep down he doesn’t want to hurt Kagami more than he has to. “Do you need a sign from God, Ahomine? Stick it in already!”

Glaring, Aomine grips himself and directs the slick head of his cock to Kagami’s entrance, gently rubbing against it, causing Kagami to whimper softly. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushes forward, feeding a few inches into Kagami’s body. Then, he gently pulls out a little before moving back in, deeper this time. “Oh. _Oh_ you’re tight. You feel good, babe, wrapped around my cock, so fucking hot and tight. I wanna fuck you forever,” Aomine doesn’t even know what is coming out of his mouth, but Kagami is in front of him waiting to be fucked good so he needs to get away from the sappy bullshit that is flopping around in his brain.

Kagami moans softly and shifts backward, taking all of Aomine in one movement, causing them both to gasp out. Kagami grits his teeth and is glad Aomine has stopped moving because his ass is stretched tight and he feels more full than comfortable. Arms wrap around him from behind and Kagami feels light kisses being peppered on his shoulders along with the occasional bite. Aomine stays still inside of him and Kagami can breathe easier as he slowly gets used to the feeling of fullness as Aomine gently laves at the marks he is leaving on his back.

Aomine is surprisingly a considerate lover, but Kagami decides he wouldn’t have him any other way. If Aomine fucked the way he played basketball…well there wouldn’t be much left of Kagami’s rear. “Are you ready for me to move?” Aomine’s voice is strained from holding back, his hands tight on Kagami’s hips.

“Yeah, I think I’m good, just move and stop treating me like a woman,” Kagami hisses, pulling his hips away and thrusting back hard.

Aomine rests his head on Kagami’s back as he thrusts forward hard, listening to the slapping of their skin echo in the room. His balls are tight and with every thrust he makes they sway into Kagami’s ass. Kagami is groaning underneath him, muttering about how good it feels and Aomine switches his angle, slamming in and out faster, Kagami meeting his every thrust.

Then he hits something inside Kagami that has Kagami crying out loudly, “Ohmigod, right there, fuu..fuck me harder.”

Aomine feels sweat dripping down his spine and he isn’t sure he can last much longer. He reaches around Kagami and finds him hard once again, so he grips his leaking shaft and strokes him in time to his thrusts, picking up the speed. “Oh, Kagami…can I cum in you? I wanna cum in you, God, I wanna fill you up,” Aomine begs hoarsely, pounding into Kagami hard, causing Kagami to slide forward on the sheets.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, I’m going cum again too,” Kagami grunts, feeling his balls draw up and release onto his sheets, his ass tightening as his orgasm rocks his body.

Aomine shouts somewhere behind him and Kagami feels the warmth spraying in his insides as he presses into him deep. Aomine collapses on Kagami’s back, panting. “That was…yeah. Fucking good.”

When he has enough energy, he pulls out slowly, feeling guilty when Kagami winces slightly. It’s when Aomine is wiping off his dick that he realizes something. “Hey, uh, I didn’t wear a condom or anything…”

Kagami rolls onto his side, his face still flushed with pleasure. “I’m clean, so unless you have something I should be worried about, we’re good.”

Aomine looks down at Kagami’s face dazedly. “I’m clean too. I’m sorry, I didn’t…think of it earlier.”

Kagami pulls him down to lie beside him. He breathes in Aomine’s scent and brushes his lips against his cheek. “It’s okay; I know it’s hard to think when you are around someone of my sexual prowess.”

“Asshole, don’t get cocky.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So…did I meet your expectations?”

Aomine squints up at the ceiling, thinking back to his challenge to Kagami earlier. “Did I see stars? No. But I guess this whole homo thing isn’t so bad. I wouldn’t mind getting you in bed again. I guess.”

“So that means I can take your virgin ass next time?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Aomine grumbles before they fall into silence. Then, after thinking about it some more, he mutters, “Maybe.”

They lie next to each other, falling into a comforting exhaustion. Kagami shivers as the sweat on his body begins to chill, but Aomine is an ever warm presence beside him, a presence that is staring at him with hazy midnight blue eyes.

“Did you ever…you know. With Tetsu?”

Kagami has never heard Aomine sound so unsure. He leans further into the pillows, still basking in the orgasmic warmth he’s feeling. “Nah, we didn’t actually. Fooled around a lot, but nothing like this. I guess Kuroko and I weren’t as into each other as we originally thought.”

Aomine breath is hot on his neck as he possessively bites him there and Kagami almost doesn’t hear Aomine whisper, “I’m glad.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

The phone rings. Aomine answers it half asleep, relishing the feel of Kagami’s warm body beside him, unknowing that it isn’t his phone he is picking up. “Yeeaah, what up?”

“Aomine-kun. It’s a little early for you to be at Kagami-kun’s isn’t it?”

Aomine sits straight up in the bed, panic making his heart race. “Testu. I…ah...what I mean to say is. Ah, _fuck_.”

There is a long silence, except for Kagami’s snoring. Aomine is barely breathing and he prays that Kagami doesn’t wake the fuck up.

“So, I guess I was correct in ending it with him, wasn’t I?” Kuroko asks, his voice even.

“Eh, I’m confused by you, Tetsu. You aren’t…pissed off?”

Kuroko sighs softly. “Not really. It’s like you said, isn’t it? You saw him, you were alone and you had to have him, right? It was never like that between he and I.”

Aomine looks down at his naked body and flushes with embarrassment, hearing his own words being thrown back at him. “I don’t…maybe it was a mistake. He’s a moron. We aren’t even really friends.”

“If you were friends, you wouldn’t have ended up in bed together,” Kuroko says matter-of-factly.

“Who said we’re in bed together,” Aomine hisses into the phone, staring down at Kagami, who is grumbling a little in his sleep.

“I’m not stupid, Aomine-kun. Also, just so you know, if you ever hurt Kagami-kun, I will personally break you,” Kuroko says calmly.

Aomine’s brain is going in circles because he can’t even believe he is having this conversation. “Right.”

“So are you two going to come to Seirin’s team scrimmage today? It should be fun. We can stick you and Kagami-kun on opposite teams so you can flirt with each other some more.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Aomine lies smoothly, as usual.

“Mhm. Sure. Put Kagami-kun on the phone, I did call to speak to him after all.”

Aomine is dismayed by this request, but he sets down the phone and turns to his new lover and whacks him hard on the ass, barking, “wake up!”

Kagami groans, rolling over to look at him. His red hair is a mess and his eyes are still soft with sleep and Aomine can’t help the way his heart seems to skip a beat. “Good morning to you too, Ahomine,” Kagami says, his voice thick and sleepy.

Aomine leans down and presses his lips to Kagami’s, cupping the red head’s cock in his hand. He loves the way Kagami squirms at the touch, flushing red. “Oh…ahh…mhm, you can wake me up this way anytime,” Kagami whispers, shocked by Aomine’s initiation of affection.

As much as Aomine would love to continue…“Kuroko is on the phone. Says he wants to talk to you about a game today.”

Kagami almost falls out of the bed, saying exasperatedly, “Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place? You can’t just stroke my dick and then drop a bomb like that! Asshole.”

Aomine just grins and leans back into the bed, watching Kagami walk around the bed completely naked to pick up the phone. Kagami seems nervous, talking with his former ‘boyfriend’, but then a soft smile crosses his face and the tension leaves his body. Slowly, but surely he begins talking more animatedly to Kuroko and Aomine isn’t loving the lack of attention, but he can wait.

Or not.

“Yeah, Kuroko, we would love to come play a game with the team. Thanks for asking…wah?”

Kagami almost drops the phone when he turns and sees Aomine working his hand between his legs, blue eyes fixated on Kagami’s body lustily. He flushes and turns away, saying, “At one? Yeah, we will be there on time, I swear. I’m glad…you and I are okay. Really. See you later!”

He hangs up and throws himself back on the bed. “You horny fuck,” he growls against Aomine’s cheek.

“When do we have to be there by again?” Aomine asks between gasps, the wet sound of his cock in his hand making Kagami harder than he thought possible.

“At one, so we gotta be quick,” Kagami mutters, his hand going down to cup Aomine’s balls, loving the sounds coming from Aomine’s mouth.

“We have three hours, Bakagami. Be useful and suck me off?”

“EXCUSE ME?”

In the end, as Kagami sucks Aomine deep into his throat, he decides that Aomine really is more attractive when he doesn’t speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. That was actually the first M/M sex scene I've written in like years...so hopefully I didn't screw it up.
> 
> Comments are loved :)


End file.
